


La tristezza di Usa-chan

by michirukaiou7



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTtakashi&honey.html">BTD Takashi&Honey, 080. Perché?</a></p><p>- Takashi?- disse – Usachan è triste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La tristezza di Usa-chan

Mori lo trovò seduto ai piedi del letto con Usa-chan tra le mani, posato sulle ginocchia.  
– Mitsukuni?  
Lo aveva aspettato per più di mezz’ora nel dojo di casa Haninozuka e, visto che non era da suo cugino tardare agli allenamenti, si era preoccupato ed era andato a cercarlo; l’aveva trovato nella sua stanza (spoglia. Lo sorprendeva sempre quella metamorfosi, nonostante Honey avesse impacchettato tutte le sue cose graziose già da diversi mesi), con il coniglietto in braccio: era da un pezzo che non vedeva in giro quel pupazzo. Mitsukuni volse verso di lui un’espressione tra il serio ed il preoccupato.  
– Takashi? – disse – Usachan è triste.  
Mori si avvicinò e scrutò attentamente il musetto di stoffa del peluche.  
– Vedi? – continuò Mitsukuni sollevando il coniglietto verso il cugino; Takashi scrutò ancora il musetto di stoffa, ma sapeva benissimo che non c’era nulla di nuovo nel coniglietto.  
– Perché? – chiese.  
– Cosa?  
– Perché è triste?  
Honey guardò il pupazzo, come se potesse aiutarlo a rispondere alla domanda del cugino – Non lo so.  
– Forse Usa-chan è triste perché non ci giochi più.  
Mitsukuni lo guardò un po’ allarmato – Ma no! – esclamò – Gliel’ho spiegato, Takashi!  
– Cosa?  
Il ragazzino si morse un labbro – Che non posso più giocare con lui perché non va bene per il futuro capofamiglia – dondolò pensieroso le gambe – Già sono basso, a vedermi girare sempre con un pupazzo crederanno che io sia un bambino e che sono poco idoneo ad essere il futuro capoclan…  
Takashi non rispose: erano le parole di suo zio, quelle, e le ricordava bene – Però, anche se lo capisce, è triste, no? – disse ancora. Honey annuì – Perché?  
– Forse perché a volte non basta sapere le cose per rassegnarsi…  
– Mhm – bofonchiò Takashi – Però è passato del tempo da quando lo hai riposto assieme alle altre cose… Come mai è diventato triste solo ora?  
– Non lo so – rispose Mitsukuni, continuando a scrutare il coniglietto.  
Mori, però, lo sapeva benissimo, e perciò si limitò ad accarezzare il capo del cugino senza dire altro.

~ * ~

La malinconia di Usa-chan continuò ancora per qualche giorno e il suo padroncino sembrava più cupo del solito, sempre preso a rimuginare su questo problema; Mori lo osservava da lontano, come sempre, ma lasciava che il cugino risolvesse la questione da sé.  
Finché un giorno, durante l’intervallo, lo trovò affacciato ad una delle grandi finestre del corridoio: gli si accostò e vide, giù nel parco, Tamaki Suoh, il nuovo studente arrivato da poco dalla Francia (figlio, si vociferava, del Preside), che si sbracciava davanti allo sguardo annoiato dei gemelli Hitachiin.  
– Sai Takashi? – disse Honey senza guardarlo, la voce appena più bassa del solito – Tamaki-kun mi ha chiesto se voglio entrare nel suo club… Dice che – continuò, con una leggera luce negli occhi – Dice che potrò avere i dolci, i peluche e tutte le cose carine che voglio…  
Mori continuò a guardare il ragazzo biondo che si sbracciava ancora, imperterrito, là nel cortile, sempre più infervorato.  
– Tu che dici, Takashi?  
Guardò per un attimo il cugino: c’era ancora quella luce piccola piccola sul suo viso, che gli ricordava altri giorni e un altro Mitsukuni, più felice, più spensierato – Tu puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi – rispose.  
Honey si voltò verso di lui, sgranando gli occhi per la sorpresa – E… e se non va bene per mio pa…  
Mori gli accarezzò i capelli, troncando le sue parole – Tu puoi fare quello che vuoi, Mitsukuni – ripeté.  
Honey si voltò verso la finestra e guardò Tamaki che tampinava ancora i gemelli Hitachiin, determinato e illuminato di quel sorriso che  lui, da lì, non poteva vedere, ma che aveva incontrato il giorno in cui quel ragazzo sconosciuto gli si era presentato per proporgli di entrare nel club che desiderava fondare e gli aveva parlato di quella che, secondo lui, era la “vera forza”.  
Si voltò verso il cugino e sorrise – Vieni anche tu nel club di Tamaki-kun, Takashi?

 ~ * ~

 Accadde quella sera stessa.  
Takashi era a letto ed il trillo del suo cellulare s’infilò nel suo dormiveglia: guidato dalla fastidiosa luce del display illuminato, afferrò il telefono e rispose con una specie di mugugno.  
– Takashi! – esclamò la voce di Honey dall’altro capo – Usa-chan non è più triste!  
Mori rimase in silenzio, con i capelli arruffati dal sonno e le coperte appallottolate attorno, il cellulare contro la guancia.  
E sorrise.


End file.
